Fever
by chasurozu
Summary: Gilbert has a fever. Ivan's trying to 'help' him. Russia/Prussia.


**Title:** Fever  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Russia/Prussia  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

**THIS FIC CONTAINS MALEXMALE RELATIONSHIPS. **

Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert's P.O.V.<strong>

Did I ever mention how much I hated Russia? No, not just Ivan, I mean the whole country. And I hate it for one specific reason: it's too fucking cold! All the time! It seems like no matter how many layers of clothing I wear, I never feel warm. And whenever Ivan drags me outside with him, or I'm forced outside to do chores, I'm always a shivering mess. I cling tightly onto the thick coat around me and hope I will warm up sometime soon by standing there and hugging myself like an idiot. It never works, because I just stand there. And I know you're supposed to move around to keep your blood flowing and what not, but it just doesn't seem to work for me. How Ivan can stand out there for hours, with that silly smile on his face and not looking at all perturbed by the cold is above me.

I know it's not awesome of me to be fretting over something like Russian winters. Maybe I'm just mad because I haven't been able to enjoy a warm German summer for a long time – you know, since I was forced to come live with Ivan after World War II. And he keeps declaring that he owns me but he doesn't own me – no one does. I'm mother fuckin' Prussia!

Actually, being outside with that idiot all the time is what caused my current situation. Not that I was complaining about the warm bed, with fluffy pillows and sheets, and the trembling trio at my every need… It's more of the cold sweat, the light-headedness, and the continuous sniffling I have to do because my nose keeps running.

Yeah, yeah… the mighty and oh-so-awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt is sick.

I have been for the past 4 days.

I'm starting to feel a little better, though. I can actually sit up now, unlike the other couple of nights where I was too weak to do anything myself. Lithuania offered to hand feed me yesterday; and I gave him the coldest stare I could reckon. There was no way – no fucking way – I was going to let someone like _him_ feed _me_. I wasn't about to sink that low.

It seems like people around here are starting to forget how awesome I am or something.

So I forced myself to sit up and ate on my own. Lithuania watched me the whole time, from the side of the bed, as if waiting for me to suddenly drop my fork or spill my food all over myself. Probably so he could say "Told you so!" or something stupid like that. And it was like he was challenging me, so I challenged him right back. I held my own. Firstly eating every bit of food on my plate and laying back down all on my own.

Hah! Take that, kid!

I showed him not to doubt Prussia!

Other than my little challenge with Lithuania, I haven't really chatted or seen anyone. Besides when someone brings me food or a glass of water.

Ivan came a visited me the past two nights, when he thought I was sleeping. He would come in, sit at the edge of the bed and watch me 'sleep' for a few hours, until I eventually fell asleep. It was creepy having the man I hated the most stare at me… in the dark… while I'm sleeping.

..It sounds weird, right?

That's why if he comes to visit me again tonight – I was going to pop up from my sleeping act and confront him. Things probably wouldn't roll over too well with him; however, he would (probably) leave. Then I wouldn't have to deal with his creepy-night-watches anymore.

I got ready for bed a little earlier than usual. Only so I could think over my awesome plan to confront Ivan.

What was I supposed to say? Something like "Hey, Ivan, if you're trying to show any sort of kindness towards me – which is weird if you are really trying to do just that – show me your kindness during the day instead of at night because it's kind of creepy."?

Nah… he'd probably find some sick interest in that and keep watching me at night to make me feel uneasy. Or, maybe, he would be surprised that I knew he was doing these nightly visits; even though he wouldn't show it. He knows how to hide his emotions behind that childish smile of his. And sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one who can see through that little mask of his.

I hear the heavy footsteps as they slowly descend down the hall, towards my room. I snap my eyes shut and turn onto my side, ready to fake sleep like the last few nights. I was only going to pretend for a little bit, just so I could think over my plan more thoroughly. The doorknob turns and opens with a soft 'click.' I don't dare to roll and take a peek at the Russian as he steps into the room. I stay where I am, frozen in my position on the bed. I even out my breathing for a better sleeping effect. He closes the door behind him. And there's a moment of silence as Ivan stands in front of the closed door.

I have no idea what the hell he's doing – standing there, silently – but I can guess he's staring at me. It's starting to grate on my nerves. I'm about to spring up and yell at him but before I can, he makes the first move. He moves toward the bed and takes a seat on the side my back is facing. The bed sinks in slightly where he's sitting, causing my body to lean towards his, slightly. I pay no mind to it and keep up my sleeping façade. After another agonizing moment of silence, he turns so he's facing me instead of the open room. I don't realize he's leaning towards me until I feel his chest press against my shoulder and his warm breath ghosting over my neck. His breathing is deep yet even.

I can't help but think he might be sniffing my hair.

I stiffen when he suddenly leans down and kisses the middle of my neck. At the same time, he sneaks a hand down a pinches one of my nipples through my pajama shirt. The soft cotton of the shirt feels nice against my skin and I lean into his ministrations, only slightly. (I couldn't help it – it felt nice!) He continues to play with the nub, circling it with his thumb and every now and then he pinches it lightly – _mm._

I'm too in shock to say anything. Ivan – my enemy – was making a move on me… and I was supposed to be 'sleeping!' Who, in their right mind, would molest a sleeping man?

Once the bundle of nerves hardens enough for his liking, or he just seems to get bored of playing with my nipple, his hand continues downwards. His fingers running over the curve of my side, until resting on my hip.

I'll be honest, it didn't feel half bad. And I wasn't the type to turn down a good fuck when I got the chance; however…

I snatch Ivan's hand from my hip in a death grip and turn my upper body so I can scowl up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snarl.

He smiles down at me like he saw my outburst coming.

I feel like punching him.

"I'm helping, da?"

I shake my head and push at his chest with my other hand. My arm is weak and shaky as it pushes up against him. And he doesn't budge, at all.

Fuck this fever; this stupid sickness is making me weak.

"I'm sick, you fat idiot! You're not helping by molesting me!"

He chuckles, his violet hues filled with amusement. "I'm not talking about that."

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

There's another moment of silence. (I'm starting to hate these moments, I just wish he'd spit out whatever he had to say.)

"You haven't had sex since you came to Russia, da?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm helping," he repeats.

Mensch! Ich bin sehr verwirrt!

He wiggles his hand free of mine and pushes himself into a sitting position. He grabs my arm and drags me from my side and onto my back.

"So just sit back and enjoy."

"Like I could ever relax while you're in the room." I scoff.

If I'm not mistaken, he looks a little sadden by my comment. I open my mouth to tease him about it but it's replaced by a shaky breath as his hand travels down and palms my dick through the fabric of my pants.

Another person hasn't touched me like this for a while. And _fuck_, it feels nice.

I thread my fingers into the sheets on either side of me, and buck my hips up into his caressing hand. When my dick starts to harden, it's obvious that he's delighted by the fact because her grins down at me; then he repeats "I'm helping, da?"

"S-Shut up," I mutter. Not because I'm embarrassed or anything, just because he annoys me. Being embarrassed by someone like Russia would be so un-awesome.

"Just pointing out the obvious." He hums, starting to slow down his movements, and teasing me with the slow and now soft caresses. At one point, he even stops his hand all together, but he doesn't remove it from the lump in my pants.

I glare up at him at the sudden loss of friction. "If you're trying to 'help' then do it correctly."

Hey, Ivan was offering me a helping hand. I wasn't about to refuse to a comrade willing to help me with my… sexual frustration.

I roll my hips up against his hand and smirk up at him. "Come on, big boy. Finish what you started."

I don't think I ever seen Ivan light up so much at anything I've said before, but he looks happier than ever, at this moment. His violet eyes are wide with a small hint of surprise and sparkling with amusement, his eyebrows are raised, and his usual child-like smile turns into more of a grin; showing off nicely aligned white teeth. I've never noticed how nice of teeth Russia has. Nice, clean teeth means a nice, clean mouth.

So without a second thought, I wrap my fingers around the back of Ivan's neck and pull him down into a kiss. He seems a little taken back by my sudden smooch. And he doesn't really seem to reply to my kiss at all, other than sitting there stiffly while I peak at his lips.

I have to resist rolling my eyes. I really want him to get more into it because I love kissing. It's hot and sets the mood nicely. Besides, I like tasting my partner.

…He doesn't seem to be thinking the same way, however.

I flick my tongue out against his lips, hoping for some kind of reaction. When his lips part and allow my tongue into his mouth, I smile and dive in, slipping my tongue out to taste him. And he tastes like mints and vodka.

Hah, typical Russian.

I try to coax Ivan's tongue to life (this kiss was starting to feel one-sided) by rubbing and circling it with my own.

I swell with pride at the soft groan Ivan makes. And I tilt my head and lean forward to deepen the kiss. Just as I planned, Ivan starts moving his tongue against mine, wrestling and literally devouring my mouth. Damn.. he wasn't showing it before, but he knows how to kiss. I don't think kissing someone has ever turned me on so much.

I pull away from Ivan's lips when he suddenly pulls my pants down around my thighs. The air is chilly against the heated skin of my erection and I don't like it.

As if you don't already know, I hate the cold.

But the temperature change when he wraps his large hand around my shaft is amazing. His skin is so warm compared to the temperature of the room.

I lean my head back and groan when he starts stroking me slowly, running his thumb over my slit and smearing the pre cum there to create a natural lubricant to his strokes. I wrap on arm around his neck and pant lightly, littering the side of his head with affectionate kisses. I hear him laugh lightly, but I pay no mind to it. I'm more focused on the hand stroking my aching cock. His grip on my cock tightens a little and the pace suddenly picks up; and at the same time he leans down and kisses my lips.

I moan into his mouth, moving my hips up in circular motions, trying to fit into a good rhythm with his jerking hand.

I've jacked myself off plenty of times, like every other guy, but every touch from Russia feels ten times more amazing then when I do it myself. I feel like a withering, moaning mess under his hands.

Ivan untangles my arm from his neck and places a hand on my chest to push me down, flat, against the bed. I watch him through hazy eyes as he adjusts until he's kneeling between my legs. I raise an eyebrow at him. And he gives me one last smile before he leans down and takes the tip of my cock into his mouth

"Mm! Fuck.. Ivan!" I gasp. And I look down at him to watch as he takes more of me into his mouth. The sight of Ivan eating my cock is so erotic and arousing – I almost felt like busting right there.

_Nn_ - his mouth travels further downward and starts suckling lightly, even almost shyly. I wonder if he's ever given head to anyone before this – he certainly doesn't seem like the type. He seems more of 'we do it my way, or we don't do it at all' type. You know, the type that's only in something if he gets something out of it, and doesn't care about his partners' pleasure.

Oh well, I shouldn't be thinking about this now; I should be laying back and enjoying this!

I let my eyes flutter shut and lean my head back onto the pillow, once more, while Ivan continues to suck. The sucks are light and feel wonderful, so I'm not complaining, but I wish he'd hurry up. I want to feel that sweet tightening in my abdominal and – _mein Gott…_

His sucks soon turn from shy to more aggressive. And when I cry out at the sudden change, he seems to grow braver and starts to bob his head up and down on my cock, slickening it with his saliva and creating a gorgeous, warm and wet friction.

It doesn't take much more before I cum into Ivan's mouth, crying out and clenching the sheets tightly. He drinks up all I have to offer, and waits for me to stop trembling from my orgasm to remove his mouth. My now flaccid penis falls out of his mouth with a 'plop.' And I make a face at the sudden coldness around my privates.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I crack my eyes open just in time to see Ivan lick his lips in the most seductive manner I have ever seen.

"Good?" I ask with a breathless chuckle.

He says nothing as he crawls back up my body and kisses my lips again. I frown at the silence, but decide not to comment on it. Instead,

"Prussian's are quite delicious, ja?"

Our eyes meet; and we're both smiling. He nods, "Da."

* * *

><p><em>Unoriginal story is unoriginal. Sorry if you've already read anything similar to this. D;<em>

_First story in the Hetalia genre, though. I hope you enjoyed it!_

_And if you review, I'll love you forever.  
><em>


End file.
